


Musical Neymessi Drabbles

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Relationship, Break Up, Depression, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Prom, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a new phone yesterday (my old one went to shits) and I used a backup to put all my old songs into it. In celebration of me getting it, I'm writing 7 Neymessi drabbles based on songs that come on during shuffle.</p><p>Note: I just checked the word count and it makes it look like that's it's just one Drabble. It's actually a fuckton, just on one chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Neymessi Drabbles

1.) Into You by Ariana Grande (Dangerous Woman)

Neymar was finally ready. 

He was finally ready to take his relationship to the next level.

He was currently alone with Leo in his RV, the temperature was boiling, and his confidence was through the roof. His heart had lust, and he knew Leo's was too. I mean, he  _was_ the one who teased him all night.

Neymar made his move. They were a little bit tipsy so the inhibitions were fading. Neymar looked into Leo's eyes, and grabbed his hands and leaned in towards his face, punching his lips softly with his, and keeping it there. Eventually the softness disappeared and it got rough. So rough they fell over; Leo on his back, Neymar on top of him. Ney's hands were on Leo's hair, tugging and pulling, while Leo's were on Ney's shirt, when suddenly, he ripped it off.

Neymar lifted his head and glared, and Leo replied "I'll buy you a new one," after which they resumed. Eventually Neymar's pants and underwear came off as well, and Leo was sprawled on the floor sucking off an erect Ney, who was kneeling, moaning, groaning, and had his eyes closed.

"Turn over," Ney commanded "I'm on the edge of glory, I don't wanna finish now," and so Leo turned over and raised his ass up. Neymar didn't know he could get harder, but he did.

"Wait," Leo said before Neymar was bout to go in "condom?"

"Uhhhhh...." Ney replied "wanna be a little bit dangerous?"

"Am I into you enough to do that?" Leo replied "I think so."

Neymar smirked and put a finger up his anus, prodding around, before he encountered the prostate and drove Leo mad and made him moan.

"Leo like?" Ney teased.

"Less conversation, more touchy," Leo managed to say in between moans and groans.

"Okay," Neymar said as he added a second one and scissored his fingers "oh FUCK!" Leo cried out.

Ney just smirked as Leo said "start before I cum!"

"Okay buddy," Ney said.

He rubbed his dick with saliva and spread his leaking precum on it and then positioned it with Leo's entrance. He slowly went in as Leo let out gasps of pain and pleasure, and hit the prostate _first try_ Ney thought to himself.

Neymar then started pulling out, but before he was outside, he slammed right back in, and started to pick up a pace. At first it was mild, but it quickly went to punishing. Leo took his hand and reached for his dick, but Ney grabbed his hand and his other one as well, and said "no touching."

"Goddammit Ney!" Leo replied.

But even without touching, Leo came all over Neymar's RV, and since his chest was on the floor of it, some of it got on his pecs.

"Ejaculation without jacking," Neymar said "impressive," but all Leo did was moan.

It didn't take long for Ney to come. After a few more pumps, he came inside Leo, and didn't let any of it fall out. He then collapsed on Leo with his dick still inside, both still out of breath.

"Fuck," a breathless Leo let out as Neymar chuckled.

"Let's tell no one," Neymar said.

"Yeah," Leo replied as he turned his head over to kiss Ney.

* * *

2.) Stone Cold by Demi Lovato (Confident)

Neymar was at prom.

Neymar was alone.

But Leo wasn't.

Ney watched from a corner as Leo, his ex, danced with his new lover, a tall and tan Portuguese guy named Cristiano or whatever the fuck. This brought back memories of last year's junior dance, back when it was Leo and _him._

Neymar liked to think it was a mutual breakup, a peaceful and happy one, but deep down, he knew that's not what it was. It was a passive and peaceful dumping. Leo dumped him because he "fell in love with someone else."

Neymar tried to push these thoughts out of his head so he went on his phone to read fanfiction, but somehow, his fingers unconsciously lead him to photos, where he still had all the pictures he took with Leo.

Neymar tried he really did. He really did try to be happy for Leo, but the fact is, he still wasn't over it. He still loved Leo, more than anyone could possibly love someone else. He wanted whatever made Leo happy, which was apparently the very man he was dancing with.

He tried to be happy, he tried to smile, he tried to let go... but everyday, he still missed him. He was surprised he was still standing because he always felt like he was dying. 

He looked at the happy couple and looked back down, and looked at his pictures and cried. He looked back at them again and he almost started to vocalize his tears. Before that could happen though, he decided to leave.

Nonetheless, it didn't help. He walked home, crying on the way, he went up to his room, crying on the way, and he plopped down on his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow, sobbing his heart out.

He really did try to be happy for Leo, and in a certain way, he was, because it was clear Leo was happy because Cris made him happy. But nonetheless, he wasn't happy.

* * *

 3.) Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga (ARTPOP)

Leo's boyfriend, Cris, was away this weekend for business. This was Neymar's chance.

Neymar, invited Leo to his house. When he arrived, he sat on the couch with him and Neymar told him "so I've been having some interesting dreams you know."

"Really?" Leo replied.

"Yeah," Neymar replied back "and they've had a certain person in them. You know what I mean.

"No..." Leo replied. But he did. He was in those dreams.

"Let's see if this gives you an idea," Neymar said as his hand travelled up Leo's his thigh and onto his crotch, where it rested.

Immediately, Leo grabbed his hand, and put it inside his pants, and jumped on top of Ney, and they started to aggressively make out as Leo was pumping Ney's hand up and down his disco stick "shit Leo" Neymar said "didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh but I did," Leo said "bedroom. Now."

 _Damn_ Neymar thought as he followed Leo to his room, ready for a mission that involved heavy touching.

* * *

4.) Irreplaceable by Beyonce (B'Day)

Neymar was sad. Okay not really. He learned long ago to not be sad, be angry.

So he was _angry,_ not sad, that he was kicking his now ex-boyfriend out of his house. Leo, it turned out, was cheating on him for a while, fucking someone named Cris... in the Jaguar XK Ney bought him. He was telling Neymar that he was irreplaceable and that "he'd never find someone as great as him."

What Leo clearly didn't know was that Ney could find someone superior to him in a heartbeat. "Okay," Neymar said to Leo after the millionth time Leo defended himself "but just don't put your shit in the Jag I bought you. I'll call you a cab."

Leo stood there open mouthed and shocked "but it's my car!" He eventually managed to get out.

"Yeah but I bought it," Neymar replied "come on, keep packing. Keep packing and taking your shit to the left you cheating little fuck."

Neymar then whipped out his phone to make a call to this cute boy named Gareth. He wanted a new man, and just to prove it to Leo he could replace him in a minute, he was getting him.

* * *

5.) Hung Up by Madonna (Confessions On a Dance Floor)

(This is from the POV of Leo)

Leo was getting sick.

Leo was getting tired.

Leo was getting bored.

You see, a few hours ago, Leo texted to Cris, his boyfriend, "I love you."

He hadn't heard back, but he did see "read at 4:23"

It was currently 7:48, and Leo couldn't wait to hear back from him anymore. Time was going by slowly and he was growing bored and tired. 

 _Fuck this_ Leo thought to himself "I'm fucking done," Leo said out loud.

Leo then realized that he had two options: Grab life by the balls or keep waiting and keep sulking.

He chose the first option. He went over to his best friend, Neymar's house.

When he went in, he told Neymar what happened, after which Neymar tried to give him a hug of comfort.

But Leo rejected it.

"No," Leo said "I'm having fun tonight."

Neymar smirked "let's do it."

Just then, Leo got his text back, which read "I'm sorry Leo. I don't think I can say the same."

Leo texted back "It's okay. Well, I think this is where we end."

"What???" Cris replied.

"Goodbye. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine :)" Leo replied. He then got a shitload of texts from Cris, all of which he ignored.

"Let's go to the Mall," Neymar said "I'd kill for some new shoes."

"And I'm down for grabbing new clothes. Fresh after a breakup apparel," Leo responded.

And with that, they made their way to the mall, leaving behind Cris in the digital dirt. Leo only felt kind of bad. He was hung up on him for a long time and he then just got fed up, and that answer was what he got. He was done. 

* * *

6.) Gimme More by Britney Spears (Blackout)

Word had just gotten out about Neymar and Leo's new relationship, and the media and the paparazzi were in a _frenzy_. 

They were hounded by them every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week (but not month because it hadn't been that long yet). Leo and Neymar were not ready for this kind of attention. It'd been three weeks. Was it not old enough?

"Oh God," Neymar said to Leo when he came to his house "sorry I'm late. I had to walk over here because paparazzi wouldn't let me drive through."

"It's like we can't even fuck anymore because of these anonymous bitches!" Leo yelled "ugh!"

"Haven't they had enough? Do they really need more???" Neymar cried.

"Clearly!" Leo responded.

Just then, Neymar smirked and got an idea "then let's give them more."

"What?" Leo replied "you crazy?"

"Put the shades up and open up the window. We're having sex on the couch," Neymar said.

Leo was confused, but he went along with it anyway.

Neymar took a seat on the couch and took off his pants and underwear, and Leo kneeled in front of him, ready to give the blowjob of his life "guess we're going full exhibionist then."

"Yep," Neymar replied.

So Leo took Neymar's best feature in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on it, before Neymar stopped because he was on the edge "get naked and sit on me," which once again, Leo complied with.

Leo took a seat on his saliva and precum coated dick. At this point, his hole was loose enough to not require any fingering or prep.

So he took a seat on him, and started going up and down, up and down, up and down until finally, Neymar came inside him, precisely at the same time Leo came. It had also gotten to a point where Leo could come without any touching.  

Leo collapsed on top of Neymar "they're not allowed to publish this. We've given them more, but they can't publish it," Neymar said.

"Half victory then I guess?" Leo replied.

"Let's say 3/4s victory," Neymar replied.

"Okay," Leo replied. 

* * *

7.) Gravity by Sara Bareilles (Little Voice)

Neymar was roaming throughout the streets with a black eye. 

Leo didn't love him, he'd made that clear. He'd abused him, he'd cheated on him, and Neymar's actually left him quite a few times...

But he'd always go back and he damn well knew Leo lived for it because he loved the power he had over him. Neymar loved him, hated him, left him, but always went back to him. It's like Leo had a gravity that Neymar was trapped. Neymar thought he was strong, but Leo knew otherwise, and after a while, so did Neymar. 

He really didn't want to go back to him, he was not good to him, he didn't love him... but he just couldn't stop himself. 

Leo had him trapped in his gravity.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading my stupid drabbles!

         

 

 

 

 


End file.
